That Ghost! Kwon Soonyoung!
by V.SugaGlider
Summary: Jihoon digentayangi oleh seorang hantu tengil bernama Kwon Soonyoung yang mengaku-ngaku dulunya model terkenal dengan nama panggung "Hoshi". / Heol! Pernah dengar saja tidak itu nama—LJH/ "MATI KAU KWON SOONYOOUUUUNGGG!" "Aku sudah mati, sayang. Lupa hmm?" ledek Soonyoung tepat di depan wajahnya. / Seveenteen, SoonHoon, HoZi/ WARN! BL.
1. Bagian 1

Jihoon lupa dosa apa yang sudah dia perbuat sampai Tuhan menghukumnya dengan cara tak biasa dan begitu menyiksa begini.

Dia tidak pernah berpikir dan tidak ingin berpikir kalau dia punya indra keenam hingga bisa lihat 'itu'. Tapi ini tidak seperti yang buku-buku atau orang lain katakan. Dia tidak bisa 'melihat' seluruhnya, hanya orang itu.

Iya orang itu. Seorang hantu tengil bernama Kwon Soonyoung yang mengaku dulu menjadi model terkenal di jepang dengan nama panggung "Hoshi".

Heol! Pernah dengar juga tidak itu nama.

"Ji?"

"Uji?"

"Woozi-ya?"

"DIAM! Jangan bicara! Dan siapa itu uji? Woozi? Jangan ganti namaku seenak pantatmu, hah!" omel Jihoon pada Soonyoung yang sedang asik melayang-layang di sekitarnya.

"SSTTT!" orang-orang memperingati Jihoon yang berisik, sesekali memandang aneh Jihoon yang tiba-tiba bicara sendiri, teriak pula.

Jihoon membungkuk maaf, dia lalu memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari perpustakaan setelah memilah buku mana yang akan dipinjamnya sebagai referensi tugas makalahnya nanti.

"Aku bosan, Ji. Kau melarangku untuk bicara padamu, tapi juga melarangku untuk usil pada orang lain. Yang benar saja, memangnya aku benda mati!" protes si pemuda bersurai merah membara pada pemuda kecil bersurai hitam dengan kacamata bacanya.

"Memang bukan benda mati, tapi sudah mati bodoh," celetuk Jihoon yang membuat Soonyoung meringis. "Kenapa kamu mengikutiku terus sih! Kenapa tidak di rumah dan jaga rumah saja, hah!" omelnya ketika mereka berada di kawasan sepi mahasiswa.

"Kau pikir aku anjingmu? Lagipula memangnya kenapa? Aku kan begitu mencintaimu sampai-sampai ingin melihatmu perdetiknya."

Jihoon mendengus. Semenjak mereka bertemu—atau lebih tepatnya ketika Soonyoung menyadari Jihoon bisa melihatnya—hantu tengil itu terus-terusan membahas cinta sampai Jihoon muak dibuatnya. Mana bisa dia yang sulit—bahkan tidak pernah—jatuh cinta percaya pada orang yang mengatakan cinta pandangan pertama? Mana hantu pula yang mengatakannya!

Maaf saja, Jihoon masih waras untuk memilih pada siapa dia jatuh cinta.

"Sudah menumpang di rumahku, dihidupku, apa salahnya menjaga rumah seperti anjing? Sukur-sukur aku tidak memanggil pendeta untuk mengusirmu."

Soonyoung merenggut. Di satu sisi membenarkan ucapan Jihoon, hanya dibagian menumpangnya!—Soonyoung memaksa untuk ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, apa alasan itu kurang untuk membuntutimu, huh?"

"Cinta gundulmu! Orang yang sudah mati tidak usah bawa-bawa cinta, pikirkan saja alasan kenapa kamu bisa muncul di hidupku, haahh."

Jihoon ingin sekali saja memukul kepala Soonyoung. Hmm? Setelah dipikir-pikir dia belum pernah menyentuh Soonyoung sekalipun, begitupula dengan Soonyoung sendiri. Dia cuma lihat Soonyoung menyentuh benda mati untuk mengusili orang-orang.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu," jawab si hantu dengan lancar.

Jihoon menatap hantu yang kini berjalan—ehem, melayang beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Sumpah, aku benar-benar ingin memukulmu sekarang," Celetuknya sarat. Sarat akan kekesalan.

"Jangan, jangan pukul, cium saja," balasnya sambil terkekeh, meledek si pendek yang sudah kesal setengah mati.

"MATI KAU KWON SOONYOOUUUUNGGG!"

"Aku sudah mati, sayang. Lupa hmm?" ledek Soonyoung tepat di depan wajahnya.

Jihoon hanya mendengus kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Soonyoung yang terkikik di belakang.

 **TBC**

 **Gimana? lanjut? Mau liat respon reader dulu ahh :9**


	2. Bagian 2

Jihoon melamun, dia memikirkan tentang bersentuhan dengan Soonyoung. Bukan apa-apa, hanya penasaran saja. Bagaimana rasanya bersentuhan dengan hantu? Dingin? Hampa? Yang jelas dia penasaran.

Jadi dia memperhatikan Soonyoung yang kini bermain-main dengan setiap orang di sekitar taman. Beberapa orang terlihat kaget dengan benda-benda yang terlempar sendiri, atau bergeser sendiri. Tak jarang mereka terlempar benda yang tidak diketahui pelemparnya. Tentu saja semua itu ulah Soonyoung yang kini terkikik gembira sampai mata sipitnya menghilang.

Jihoon tidak bisa melarang karena Soonyoung pernah berkata, "Insting alamiku adalah berbuat jahil, mungkin itu bawaan seorang hantu?" maka dari itu dia hanya 'sedikit' membatasi kejahilan Soonyoung tentang sikon dan intensitas kejahilannya.

Dan hasil analisisnya hari ini adalah Soonyoung yang hanya menyentuh benda mati, tidak benda hidup.

Dia mendengus, merasa waktunya terbuang percuma di taman. Jihoon pun beranjak pergi, dan Soonyoung akan otomatis menoleh—bahkan sejak Jihoon bergerak—lalu mengekor di belakangnya.

"Sudah puas menjahili orang?" sindir Jihoon, dengan suara pelan tentunya.

"Hehe," Soonyoung membenarkan melalui tawanya. Hantu itu menari-nari mengelili Jihoon sampai Jihoon pun tahu kalau dia sedang 'senang'.

Jihoon hanya menghela napas, dia kesal tapi tak bisa apa-apa. Berhubung hanya dia yang bisa melihat Soonyoung, maka dia harus berhati-hati bertindak di tempat umum jika tidak ingin dianggap 'gila'.

"Ji?"

Jihoon melirik, dan Soonyoung sedang terdiam. Soonyoung pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, tiba-tiba terdiam dan pasti akan meminta—

"Ji? Bisakah kita lewat jalan lainnya?"

Jihoon selalu penasaran tentang ini, tapi jika ditanya hantu itu hanya akan merengek agar permintaannya dituruti.

Maka Jihoon memutuskan untuk mengatakan, "Tidak."

Soonyoung memelas, "Oh ayolah, Ji. Kumohon. Aku tidak mau lewat sini. Putar balik ya? Ya? Ya? Yaaaaa?"

"Tidak, Soon. Putar balik cuma akan memakan waktu lebih lama." Jihoon tidak bohong kok, jalan ini satu-satunya jalan tercepat, dan Jihoon mau sampai rumah cepat-cepat.

"Please~? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa lewat sini, harus lewat jalan lain," Soonyoung masih merengek, dia menarik tas Jihoon ketika pemuda itu memaksa berjalan.

"Lepas, Soon. Aku tidak mau disangka gila. Cepat! Aku mau pulang!"

"Aku juga mau pulang! Tapi tidak lewat sini, tidak, tidak. Ayolah Jihoon. Sayangku. Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk putar balik, ya?"

"Sayang, sayang, palamu peyang!" umpatnya, kemudian Jihoon tersenyum miring, "Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang hantu untukku?"

Karena Soonyoung tidak menjawab, Jihoon mendengus, kemudian memikirkan tawaran Soonyoung.

Mungkin dia bisa membuat Soonyoung menjawab seribu pertanyaan di otaknya?

"Jangan ingkari janjimu, Kwon Soonyoung. Atau aku akan panggil pendeta atau biksu atau apalah untuk mengusirmu."

Soonyoung hanya bisa mengangguk takut-takut karena Jihoon tidak pernah bermain dengan ancamannya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jihoon langsung menagih janjinya. Dia duduk di sofa dan seperti biasa Soonyoung mengikuti.

"Kamu mau minta apa? Jangan minta yang tidak mungkin ya, Ji? Seperti memintaku untuk meninggalkan—"

"Ya aku tahu, bodoh," potong Jihoon cepat. Meskipun meminta itu, Jihoon tahu Soonyoung tidak akan mengabulkannya. "Kamu hanya perlu—mm, harus! Kamu harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku."

Soonyoung menyerit bingung, "Pertanyaan ap—"

"Tidak pakai bohong! Tidak boleh bohong atau hukumannya berlaku," ucapnya tegas. "Bohong saja atau aku akan mengusirmu."

Soonyoung menyerah, tangannya diangkat ala ala pelaku kejahatan yang tertangkap polisi. "Baik, baik. Aku mengerti. Saat hidup pun aku selalu menjadi model terkenal yang jujur dan baik hati."

"Taik kucing dengan kehidupan modelmu itu, Kwon Soonyoung. Aku hanya butuh jawabanmu," dengus Jihoon jengah.

"Oke, oke. Ya ampun sayangku ini galak sekali. "

"Baik, langsung saja ke pertanyaan pertama—" Jihoon mengacuhkannya.

"Langsung? Ya ampun, apa aku tidak diberi suguhan dulu? Minum misalnya? Aku yakin wawancara ini akan lama," keluh Soonyoung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan perlakuan orang yang akan mewawancarainya.

Jihoon facepalm, dia menggeram karena kesal dengan hantu idiot—baginya—yang sangat-sangat menyebalkan. "Kwon Soonyoung, kupikir hantu tidak butuh makan dan minum? Dan aku bukan ingin mewawancaraimu, aku akan menginterogasimu! Interogasi tidak ada suguhan! Dan hantu sepertimu tidak perlu suguhan! JADI JANGAN BICARA KECUALI JAWAB PERTANYAANKU! PAHAM?!"

"Y-yes, sir."

"BAGUS!"

Jihoon mengatur emosinya, jangan sampai tetangga sebelah mendengar teriakannya, karena tentu mereka tidak akan mendengar Soonyoung yang sebenarnya bersahut-sahutan dengan suaranya.

"Pertama, Soon. Kenapa tadi kamu minta aku untuk putar balik? Seingatku tidak ada apapun di sana selain pohon rindang dan komplek sepi?"

Soonyoung tiba-tiba beku. Tentu hal itu tidak luput dari mata tajam Jihoon. "Emm... Itu..." Soonyoung gelisah, pandangannya kabur-kaburan. Entah untuk mencari alasan lain atau untuk mencari kata yang tepat.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak suka menunggu." Jihoon menyilangkan tangannya. Tatapannya dibuat tajam menusuk ke bagian terdalam. Kalau bisa menusuk kepala si surai merah dan membuatnya menghilang.

"I-itu... Karena aku t-takut," cicitnya.

Jihoon bingung. Kalau orang-orang pada umumnya takut pada hantu, lalu hantu takutnya pada apa?

"Kamu? Takut? Sama apa? Cahaya ilahi? Atau malaikat penjemput jiwa?"

Soonyoung mempoutkan bibirnya, ya gini lah seme rasa uke mah. Tapi tenang, kalau aura semenya keluar, dijamin si Jihoon aja bisa klepek-klepek. *ehe:9*

Soonyoung meragu, jemarinya saling bertautan gugup, senyumnya dipaksakan. Kalau bukan karena dia melayang, mungkin Jihoon lebih percaya kalau Soonyoung itu manusia.

"Takut apa, huh?" tuntut Jihoon.

"S-sama hantu lain."

Jihoon berani bersumpah kalau untuk kata terakhir dia harus menajamkan pendengarannya.

"HAAHH??"

 **See you ini next chapter** ~

 **Halo, hehe. Singkat aja, kayaknya aku bakal bikin pendek perchapternya.**

 **Soalnya kalau panjang-panjang aku jadi cepat buntu:(** **Dari pada buntu mending begini aja ya? ya? /sodorin aegyo hoshi/**

 **Sejujurnya aku gak tau mau dibawa kemana cerita ini wkwk, aku sih ngikutin maunya si Jihoon sama Soonyoung aja:( mereka kalo syuting suka nakal, improv gitu dan bikin alur yang aku buat jadi kacau. hmm.**

 **Oke sekian, apa kalian punya masukan? Tanggapan? Tolong isi kotak review;)**

 **Bisa juga diisi untuk minta lanjut, karena dengan begitu aku tau kalau ada yg suka sama ff ini:")** **Terima kasih~**


	3. Bagian 3

**Preview bagian sebelumnya,**

"Takut apa, huh?" tuntut Jihoon.

"S-sama hantu lain."

Jihoon berani bersumpah kalau untuk kata terakhir dia harus menajamkan pendengarannya.

"HAAHH??"

...

 **And now, Bagian Tiga.**

 **Selamat membaca:)**

Jihoon tertawa remeh. Kenapa hantu di depannya ini lucu sekali? Hantu masa takut dengan sesama hantu? Heol!

"Aku baru tahu kalau hantu juga bisa takut dengan hantu lain," ucap Jihoon, setengah menyindir, setengahnya lagi meledek.

"M-memangnya kenapa! Manusia juga bisa takut dengan sesama manusia kan!" Soonyoung membela diri. "Bahkan kamu saja takut sama kecoak, jelas-jelas kecoak lebih kecil darimu yang sudah kecil," cibir Soonyoung. Tapi ingat Jihoon bisa dengar suara kecil, dia sensitif dengan suara.

"Aku dengar, dasar setan!" umpat Jihoon.

"Iya-iya aku memang setan!" dan Soonyoung membalas.

Jihoon mendengus. Ya ampun sudah berapa kali dia mendengus di cerita ini. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti. Memangnya hantu itu beda-beda? Atau ada hierarkinya seperti pemerintahan?"

Ada alasan kenapa Soonyoung bilang wawancara ini akan berlangsung lama, itu karena Jihoon dan keingintahuannya yang besar. Lihat saja, Jihoon dan tatapannya seolah tidak memberikan cela untuk Soonyoung kabur.

Diam. Soonyoung berpikir sambil memandang wajah serius Jihoon yang malah membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya, pada apa saja, asal bukan wajah Jihoon yang minta di uyel-uyel—cium kalau boleh, _ehe_.

"Soal hierarki atau apalah itu aku nggak tau, tapi kalau beda, ya jelas. Nggak semua hantu punya tubuh yang lengkap. Manusia yang kelihatan sama aja sifatnya beda, apalagi hantu yang asal usul keberadaannya misteri?"

Jihoon manggut-manggut setuju. Soonyoung yang asal-usulnya nggak jelas aja bisa terdampar di tempatnya apalagi hantu yang lain?

"Lalu gimana hantu yang katanya bikin kamu takut itu? Bedanya di mana dari yang biasanya?"

Si rambut merah mendesah. Jihoon memang nggak suka _kepo_ , tapi sekalinya _kepo_ nggak tanggung-tanggung. Ya dia perfeksionis, sih. Soonyoung mencoba maklum.

"Aku rada bingung jelasinnya, soalnya kan kamu nggak lihat sendiri. Mmm..misalnya kalau manusia itu bisa ditakuti hanya dari penampilan, nah hantu itu dari auranya." Soonyoung merubah duduknya, badannya condong ke depan, tangannya bertautan dengan mata yang menerawang lurus. Dia sedang serius.

Dan Jihoon jadi merasa Soonyoung ganteng dan mulus.

Nggak. Nggak. Soonyoung itu cuma ganteng di depan, jelek di belakang. Pokoknya Jihoon nggak suka Soonyoung. Jangan sampe.

"A-aura?" Mampus. Kok jadi gugup? Jangan tanya Jihoon. Jihoon nggak tau! _Eommaaaa_ ~

Soonyoung mengangguk, agak heran si Jihoon jadi begitu. Apa dia ketakutan?

"Kemarin yang aku lihat itu tubuhnya besar tapi seluruhnya hitam, kayak tertelan bayangan. Lalu auranya juga hitam pekat, bahkan sampai menguar-nguar. Kalau yang seperti itu bahkan manusia bisa merasakan auranya, hasilnya jadi merinding gitu."

"Jadi kalau aku merinding berarti ada hantu dengan aura pekat kayak gitu? Terus kamu apa? Kok aku nggak merinding?"

Alisnya terangkat, "Aku? Auraku itu pink-pink dong, kan aku penuh cinta, apalagi ke kamu. Uuuhh sayang sini dong, mau peluk~" kedua tangannya menjulur, seolah mau memeluk Jihoon yang jelas langsung tampik pakai kata-kata belati milik si kecil.

"JIJIK DEH KWON SOONYOUNG!" Jihoon buru-buru mengeluarkan senjatanya; jimat salib yang didapatnya dari gereja, si Soonyoung langsung menjauh, dia nggak takut, cuma parno aja sama benda itu. Benda itu bisa buat dia rugi banyak.

"Aaaaaaaa! Jauhkan benda itu, sayang!"

"SAYANG SAYANG NDASMU! BERHENTI PANGGIL SAYANG ATAU INI KULEMPAR KE KEPALAMU ITU HAH!"

"IYAIYA ENGGAK, AMPUN IHHH!"

"LAGIAN YA, JANGAN SOK SOK MAU PELUK KALO MEGANG AJA GAK BISA!!"

"KATA SIAPA SIH? AKU BISA PEGANG KAMU KOK! MAU PEGANG DI MANA HAH? DI PAHA? DADA? ATAU DI ANU?!"

"MESUM ANJIR! DASAR SETAN BIADAaap—wait, apa? Kamu bisa pegang aku? Bisa nyentuh benda hidup?" Jihoon menurunkan salibnya, tapi masih dipegang buat jaga-jaga.

Soonyoung mendesah lega. "Bisa kok. Cuma kalau pegang benda bernyawa butuh tenaga lebih, yang artinya aku harus sering-sering jahil. Tapi kan kamu suka larang-larang aku jahil, rugi dong kalau aku sering pegang benda-benda hidup?"

Jihoon mendekat, Soonyoung menatapnya bingung. Sampai Jihoon mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah yang dingin abis, dia baru nggak bingung. Jihoon mau nampar dia! Pake salib woy, gila! Bisa-bisa tenaganya berkuras habis kalau dia sampe sentuhan sama tuh salib.

"Wait, Ji—"

 ** _syuuut_**

Nembus. Jihoon serasa mukul angin. Salibnya jadi kelempar entah kemana.

"DASAR TUKANG BOHONG! KATANYA BISA NYENTUH! ISH!" karena kesal sekaligus malu, Jihoon jadi mukul-mukul Soonyoung yang terasa mukul angin.

"Aku nggak bohong! Bisa kok! Nih."

 ** _TAP_**

Tangan kurus Jihoon di tangkap Soonyoung. Kemudian sang macan tenang, matanya melongo dan mulutnya menganga. "K-k-k-kenapa tadi nggak bisa?!"

Soonyoung melepas tangannya, kemudian mendengus. "Tentu saja, tadi kan aku nggak berniat menyentuhmu, jadi nggak bisa. Harus dari akunya."

Jihoon tetap membeo dan itu membuat Soonyoung gemas setengah mampus.

"Sudah sana duduk. Sebelum aku kelepasan mau nyosor tuh bibir nih. Apa mau, hmm?" mata 10:10nya menggoda, dengan senyum nakal yang dibuat-buat.

Jihoon langsung tersadar. Indranya peka maksimal terhadap ancaman cabul Kwon Soonyoung. "NGGAK MAU LAH, BEGO." lalu dia pun kembali duduk, dengan tangan terlipat dan tatapan yang lebih menusuk dari yang sebelumnya.

"Oke aku ngerti intinya. Jadi kamu butuh energi buat nyentuh benda hidup dan energinya dari jahil sama orang-orang? Terus hantu dengan aura pekat itu gimana? Kok dia bisa bikin efek padahal nggak sentuhan?"

Tuh, kan. Mulai deh rentetan pertanyaannya.

"Yang aku tau, aura hitam pekat biasanya ada di hantu pendendam. Mereka biasa buat manusia celaka gitu, kalau kamu mulai merinding pergi jauh-jauh dari sana ya, Ji?" pinta Soonyoung. Dia serius. Soonyoung nggak mau Jihoon kenapa-napa, makanya dia selalu menghindar kalau mereka muncul di jalanan.

"Ya mana aku tahu, aku kan nggak liat mereka!" jawabnya ketus. Lalu dia terpikir sesuatu, "Aku bisa lihat mereka nggak?" Kalau di film-film, hantu suka bisa bikin manusia terbawa efek dunia lain, seperti terbawa ke sana atau mendapat kekuatan gitu misalnya.

"Hah! Kalaupun bisa aku nggak mau! NGGAK MAU!" Soonyoung menolak dengan keras. Pokoknya dia nggak mau, Jihoon nggak akan kuat. Manusia biasa nggak akan kuat, manusia dengan kemampuan psikis dari lahir aja belum tentu kuat, apalagi Jihoon yang bahkan menjerit waktu pertama kalinya liat Soonyoung nembus tembok.

"JADI BISA?! COBA AKU MAU LIHAT! TUNJUKIN IH!"

demi apapun Jihoon penasaran. Agak takut, tapi dia lebih ke penasaran.

"NGGAK JI! NGGAK. SEKALI NGGAK TETEP NGGAK!"

"CUMA BENTAR DOANG SOON! SEKALI! PENASARAN BANGET INI!"

Sadar bahwa Jihoon nggak bisa di kerasin karena dia batu, Soonyoung melunak. "Nggak sayang, kamu nggak tau betapa seremnya mereka. Ini demi kamu, Lee Jihoon. Percaya sama aku."

Jihoon sedikit melunak ketika Soonyoung memohon, tapi dia sudah terlanjur penasaran. Kalau nggak di tuntasin dia bisa insomnia.

"Kamu kan tukang bohong! Aku nggak percaya! Tunjukin baru percaya!"

Soonyoung emosi, dia kesal. Jihoon keras kepala, padahal dia cuma mau melindungi. "Ya kalau aku tunjukin apa gunanya ngelarang! Batu banget, sih! Aku gini kan demi kamu!"

Melihat Soonyoung yang tarik urat, Jihoon malah makin tersulut. "DEMI AKU APANYA! AKU CUMA MINTA LIHAT SEKALI, NGGAK DIBOLEHIN. JANGAN SOK DEH, EMANG KAMU SIAPA! DASAR HANTU SIALAN, SOK SOKAN NGATUR! NGGAK SUDI LAGI AKU NGOMONG SAMA KAMU!"

Usai mendamprat Soonyoung, Jihoon melangkah pergi ke kamarnya. Membanting pintu, dan menyisakan Soonyoung yang menatap sedih pintu itu.

" _Fine_. Aku sayang kamu, Ji. Semoga kamu ngerti," lirihnya kemudian dia memudar, menyamarkan diri dalam suasana.

 **TBC**

 **Haiiii, saya seneng deh dua chapter kemarin beberapa orang review dan memberi saya semangat untuk merogoh imajinasi hehe. Dan ketertarikan para reader dari jumlah follower dan favorite story ini, makasih banyak (๑๑)**

 **Tolong berikan tanggapan, reaksi, dan perasaan kalian untuk chapter ini.**

 **Gimana sama ceritanya? Enaknya si Soonyoung di apain nih? Jihoon? Atau kalian ada tanya-tanya? Silahkan di review yaa~**

 **Terima kasih:)**


End file.
